Das Chaos geht weiter
by Nightwisch16
Summary: Das Chaos über die Planung der Woche geht weiter.....und vielleicht tauchen auch schon ein paar Gefühle auf


**Das Chaos geht weiter**

Draco stand an der Eingangstür und schaut so griesgrämig rein wie noch nie zuvor. Als Harry, Hermine und Ron an die Tür kamen hielt sie Malfoys Leibwächter auf. Harry sah zu Draco dieser meinte nur: _„Na ganz toll Potter, hast du Dumbeldore solange voll gelabert bis er so was da plant?"_

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. _„Mal davon abgesehen Malfoy das ich gar nichts gemacht habe und selber so geschockt bin wie du habe ich keine Ahnung wie dir so was in den Sinn kommt das ich etwas damit zu tun haben soll. Aber es war ja klar das ich wieder der Sündenbock für dich bin, aber diesmal nicht Malfoy"_ erwiderte Harry.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. _„Wenn ich in der nächsten Woche irgendwie wegen dir oder Weasel ärger bekomm, würde ich mir schon mal Gedanken über euer Testament mache"_sagt Draco und schritt davon. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihm hinterher beschlossen dann aber auch sich auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm zu machen.

Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen schmiss sich Draco auf eine Couch.

„_Ich könnte platzen vor Wut"_zischte Draco.

Blaise der sich auf einem Sessel nieder gelassen hatte schaute zu Draco und gab zurück: _„ Ne erstens brauche ich dich nicht denn wie sollte ich denn die Woche mit Potter und Weasley aushalten und zweitens wäre ich dann wieder der dumme der es aufwischen darf_

"Draco schnaubte nur und sah ins Feuer. Pansy und Millecent kamen her rein und Pansy setzt sich auf Dracos Beine.

„_Ach Draci wir sind schon bestraft"_seufzte sie. Draco sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„ _Pansy wenn du nicht sofort von mir runter gehst dann schwöre ich dir bist du gestraft, nämlich mit einem Fluch der es in sich hat" zischt Draco._

„_Aber Draci..."_fing Pansy an doch Draco unterbrach sie: _„Und nenn mich nicht Draci und jetzt runter von mir"_schrie Draco und schmiss Pansy von seinem Schoß. Diese fing an zu heulen und lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal gefolgt von Millecent.

Blaise sah Draco an. _„Hey, muss das denn immer sein, beruhig dich mal ein bissel musst wohl deinen Sexuellen Schub wieder etwas platz machen oder wie?"_fragte Blaise.

„_Ach halt dein Maul Blaise, wann ich wieder jemanden Flach legen muss ist meine Sache. Du würdest genauso reagieren wenn du Pansy ständig aushalten musst"_sagt Draco und lehnt sich zurück.

„_Ich kann dich ja schon verstehen Pansy ist halt nervig aber muss du sie immer so anmeckern?"_fragte Blaise. _„Blaise lass das mal meine Sache sein. Ich geh pennen."_ Blaise sah Draco hinterher und ging dann selber schlafen.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Er sah sich im Schlafraum um, erblickte aber noch niemanden der wach zu sein schien. Somit zog er sich leise an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saß Hermine mit einem Buch und las.

„_Morgen Hermine du schon so früh wach?"_begrüßte sie Harry und Hermine sah auf.

„_Ja, das von gestern hat mich schlecht schlafen lassen"_antwortet Hermine auf Harrys frage.

„_Wollen wir Frühstücken gehen?"_fragte Harry und Hermine willigte ein. Als die beiden so am Griffindortisch saßen kam Professor Mc.Gonegall zu ihnen.

„_Miss Granger, Mister Potter, heute und morgen wird ein treffen von allen Gruppen stattfinden. Wo sie sich treffen, dass können sie am schwarzen Brett in der Eingangshalle lesen"_sagte Mc.Gonegall und ging.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran sich heute mit Malfoy zu treffen, breitet ihm Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Ron kam verschlafen in die Große Halle und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„_Morgen"_ nuschelte Ron in seinen noch nicht vorhandenen Bart. _„Morgen. McGonegall hat uns eben gesagt das wir uns heute und morgen mit den andern Gruppenmitgliedern treffen"_sagte Harry.

Ron der ziemlich verschlafen wirkte riss seine Augen auf. _„Wir müssen uns auch noch mit denen treffen?"_fragt er entsetzt.

„_Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig"_meinte Hermine.

Nachdem Frühstück machten sich die drei Freunde auf zum schwarzem Brett in der Eingangshalle. Harry und Ron mussten in die Bibliothek und Hermine in den Verwandlungsraum.Sie vereinbarten eine Zeit wo sie sich wieder treffen und gingen getrennte Wege.

Als Harry und Ron in der Bibliothek ankamen saßen dort schon Draco und Blaise und warteten ungeduldig. _„Ach Potter und Weasel auch schon da, oder haben wir uns wieder verlaufen?"_ meinte Draco mit ein wenig Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„_Malfoy mach den Mund zu es kommt eh nur scheiße raus"_erwiderte Harry und setzte sich den beiden Slytherin gegenüber.

Malfoy wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern als Professor Bins hinein gelaufen kam. _„Also gut fangen wir an"_ fing Professor Bins an. Die ganze Zeit wo Harry dort saß spürte er die Blicke von Malfoy in seinem Nacken.

Nach dem ganzen erzählen sagte Professor Bins: _„So Morgen treffen wir uns um die selbe Uhrzeit hier damit wir die Raumaufteilung machen können"._ Harry stöhnte innerlich und er konnte es kaum bis morgen aushalten und dann wieder Malfoy Blicken ausgesetzt. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Harry, Rom und Hermine damit sich gegenseitig zu erzählen wie das Treffen war und so verging dann der Tag auch schneller als Harry gedacht hatte.


End file.
